


BLOODY HALE !

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Series: life's events [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek fait partie de la brigade de protection des mineurs et intervient au Beacon Hills High School pour une conférence sur les gestes à avoir en cas d'agression. Stiles n'a d'yeux que pour lui et ne rêve que d'une chose : revoir cet homme. Son rêve va se réaliser mais les circonstances ne sont pas celles qu'il aurait voulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLOODY HALE !

8 heures, Beacon Hills High School, dans le hall du lycée. Les élèves arrivent les uns après les autres, se bousculent, se parlent à peine. Dans un coin un couple s'embrasse à pleine bouche, à l'opposé un nouveau se fait plaquer contre les casiers. Voici ce qu'il se passe tous les matins quand Stiles arrive au lycée. Tombant à pic, les hauts parleurs se mettent en marche et la voix du principal annonce que tous les cours de la matinée sont annulés mais que tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre au gymnase afin d'assister à une conférence sur les bons gestes à avoir en cas d'agression. Dire que pour une fois il s'était vraiment appliqué sur sa dissert...Cette conférence ferait bien d'être intéressante! Trente minutes plus tard, Stiles se trouvait assis dans les tribunes à côté de Scott et Lydia, n'écoutant plus un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient, trop hypnotisé par ce que ses yeux venaient d'apercevoir. Un homme, d'environ 25 ans, le regard aussi profond que l'océan Atlantique, une carrure digne d'un athlète. Depuis quand avait-il un faible pour l'uniforme? Non il avait un faible pour l'uniforme sur cet homme. Un bruit strident le sortit de sa transe. L'homme en question avait pris le micro et commença à se présenter.

«  bonjour, je m'appelle Derek Hale et je fais partie de la brigade de protection des mineurs. On va voir ensemble ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas faire si on vous agresse... »

Il continuait d'expliquer mais Stiles n'écoutait plus, trop occupé à le fixer intensément et à imaginer différentes façons de pouvoir l'aborder sans passer pour un ado plein d'hormone en quête de sa sexualité. Seulement des morceaux de ce qu'il disait parvenait à ses oreilles mais il n'y accorda aucune importance. « ...besoin d'un volontaire pour vous le démontrer. » furent les mots qui attirèrent l'attention de Stiles et sans réfléchir bien longtemps il se leva en criant.

« je suis volontaire!! »

Cela fit rire Scott et laissa Lydia fière de lui. Si Scott n'avait aucune idée des intentions de Stiles, Lydia avait remarqué depuis longtemps que ce jeune policier était loin de le laisser indifférent. Sans attendre, Stiles dévala les escaliers, presque trop vite, et rejoint Derek. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée ou non, car là où il se trouvait, c'est à dire très près de lui, il était encore plus beau que depuis les tribunes. Tel un enfant il était impatient de commencer, il aurait voulu que les mains de cet homme soient déjà sur lui, à l'agripper, à le tenir. Derek Hale se mit à parler. Il parlait pour tout le monde mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Il expliquait comment exécuter une certaine prise, cela devait être intéressant mais toute l'attention de Stiles était centrée sur les mains de Derek sur ses bras ou sur son dos, sur le contact furtif de ses doigts sur sa peau, sur les battement de son coeur qui battait plus vite, les mouvements brusques n'étaient que douceur pour lui. Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus, juste lui et Derek et il aurait voulu, adoré que ça continue encore et encore, sentir sa peau, son odeur ou le poids de son regard sur lui, mais le principal repris la parole. C'était terminé. La conférence arrivait à sa fin et le doux rêve de Stiles aussi. Le pas léger mais le coeur lourd, il alla retrouver Scott et Lydia. Comment sa vie, plutôt monotone jusque là pourrait lui faire oublier l'allégresse qu'il avait ressentit?Toutes ses pensées étaient obnubilées par ce Derek, tellement qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il passait ses journées à ne parler que de lui et des ses yeux qu'on ne peut pas décrire tellement il y a de couleur et d'originalité et sa carrure que personne n'égale et son charisme qui éclipserait n'importe quelle personnalité ou la sensation qu'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants. Tout ce dont il était capable désormais était de faire l'éloge de cet homme et de chercher un moyen de le revoir. Ce à quoi Lydia répondit avec justesse:

« tu sais, deux aimants finissent toujours par se rejoindre. C'est drôle, car à vous voir, on n'imaginerait pas qu'une attirance aussi forte entre vous soit possible, tout vous sépare! Mais les aimants ont des pôles opposés qui selon leur sens les empêchent de se coller, mais pour vous deux, c'est comme si cette loi physique n'avait jamais existé, les aimants finissent toujours par se coller. »  
Et Stiles passa le reste de la semaine à se remémorer cette explication, à se dire qu'ils finiraient par se trouver et que seul le temps pouvait décider de quand et comment ils se reverraient. Il l'ignorait mais ça allait se passer bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait rêvé...

Vendredi soir (ou samedi matin), sortie du « black wolf » night club prisé de Beacon Hills, les rues étaient désertes, les seuls bruits présents étaient la musique tonitruante que l'on pouvait entendre à travers la porte et le roulement des canettes de bière vides laissés par les clochards du coin. Stiles venait de sortir, il avait chaud et en avait marre des tambours de cette musique inutile et incessante. Scott l'avait trainé de force à cette soirée, utilisant le seul prétexte qu'il connaissait ces derniers temps... « Allez mec, qui sait peut-être que ce Derek sera là? ». c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Stiles pour qu'il accepte de l'accompagner. Mais là, à 4 heures du matin, seul dans cette rue sinistre, il regrettait d'avoir cédé une fois de plus. Il fût stoppé dans ses raisonnements par les rires gras d'un groupe de jeunes probablement ivres, à en juger par leur démarche peu sûres, qui se dirigeait droit vers lui. Il pouvait les entendre lui crier des insultes, ou lui dire d'autres choses pas très courtoises. Puis l'un deux s'approcha de lui. Oui, ils étaient bien ivres, ils avaient surement trouvés les réserves de leurs parents...

« qu'est ce tu fous là, sale con? » et un autre d'ajouter « pauvre mauviette! » puis « espèce de tapette! » et un petit malin de lancer « et alors papa n'est pas là pour te défendre? »

Il allait riposter avec l'aide de son arme fétiche : son sarcasme quand un genou vint le heurter dans l'abdomen. Ça lui coupa le souffle et le fit tomber à terre, on en profita pour le frapper à coup de pieds au visage, un autre le matraquait dans le dos. Il était tétanisé, la douleur l'empêchait de se défendre. Il encaissait les coups qui venaient les uns après les autres, un coup de pied ici, un autre là, il n'essayait plus, il attendait juste que ça finisse quand on l'attrapa par le col et le cogna encore et encore, il pouvait entendre ses os qui commençaient à craquer, la douleur était tellement terrible qu'il ne la sentait même plus. C'était peut-être le signe que ça allait bientôt s'arrêter? Le bruit humide des poings sur son visage ensanglanté semblaient de plus en plus loin puis tout devint flou, tout ce qui l'entourait se transforma en un épais voile noir et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la même scène sauf que ce n'était plus ces gars hideux penchés au dessus de lui, les yeux pleins de haine pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais c'était cet homme, Derek. Scott avait raison, il avait vu Derek. Mais il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Il commençait petit à petit à faire de nouveau attention aux bruits qui venaient à lui lorsqu'il entendit cette voix. Sa voix.

« Stiles!Stiles! Tu m'entends? » et fidèle à lui même ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de faire de l'humour, c'était sa façon à lui de bloquer tous ces sentiments pénibles qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir.

«  apparemment, je n'ai pas bien écouté votre leçon de self defense... » et lorsqu'il rigola, il se rendit compte que pour une fois, juste pour une fois, il aurait dû éviter de faire de l'humour. Une douleur lancinante, presque insupportable irradia de son arcade jusqu'à sa cage thoracique. Ces salauds lui avaient surement pété plus d'une côte et son oeil mettrait des jours et des jours à retrouver son aspect normal. Il se focalisa à nouveau sur Derek, toujours penché sur lui.

«  ne ris pas. Reste tranquille, les secours arrivent. Tu as probablement des côtes cassées. »

Stiles ne fit qu'un léger signe de la tête, il se sentait partir, il avait envie de dormir là pendant des jours et de se réveiller comme si rien de tout ça était arrivé.

« Stiles, tu ne dois pas t'endormir. Tu as peut-être une commotion. Parles moi. Dis moi ce que tu veux. »

«  vous faites quoi demain? On pourrait aller manger un bout et vous pourriez me ré-apprendre comment me défendre en cas d'agression? »

Au loin le hurlement des sirènes de pompiers se faisaient entendre au plus grand soulagement de Derek. Bien que Stiles soit conscient et lucide, Derek ne savait pas à quel point ses blessures étaient importantes. Peu de temps après, un camion de pompier se gara et Stiles fut entouré d'une équipe médicale qui l'examinait et faisait un point rapide sur son état. Derek pouvait entendre leur diagnostic et apparemment pendant qu'il l'examinait Stiles avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Il fut transféré sur un brancard et installé à l'arrière du camion. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers un pompier quand une femme d'une trentaine d'années lui demanda s'il voulait monter avec lui à l'arrière du camion. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sauta dans le véhicule ou il prit la main de Stiles avant même de s'asseoir. Le trajet vers l'hôpital fut rapide mais tumultueux. L'état de Stiles était bien plus grave qu'il ne lui semblait, il avait fait deux arrêts cardiaque et une crise de convulsion. Une fois le véhicule arrêté, ils transportèrent Stiles à l'intérieur. Effrayé mais conscient que son inquiétude ne devait pas gêner l'équipe de pompier, Derek resta en retrait pendant qu'il conduisait l'adolescent dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Les docteurs prévenus alors qu'ils étaient encore sur la route les attendaient à l'entrée et pendant que les pompiers leur transmettaient toutes les informations, ils amenaient Stiles au bloc opératoire. 

Une infirmière lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit de s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, qu'elle viendrait le prévenir en personne dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles. Elle fût surprise de voir que Derek était tétanisé sur place.

«  Derek, va t'asseoir en salle d'attente, tu es bloqué sur place depuis plus de 5 minutes, ça va prendre plus de temps que ça... », il la regarda et se rendit compte qu'en effet il n'avait pas bougé d'ici depuis que Stiles avait disparu derrière les portes du bloc. Il remercia silencieusement l'infirmière et alla s'asseoir. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était que l'infirmière le suive et s'installe à côté de lui.

« vous le connaissez? », il était curieux. Cette infirmière ne réagissait pas avec autant de recul que n'importe quelle autre infirmière. Elle lui sourit. C'était un sourire sincère, pas de ceux qui sont forcés pour essayer de vous cacher à quel point la situation est critique.

« oui...Stiles est le meilleur ami de mon fils Scott qui...vient de rentrer comme une furie alors que je lui avait dit de rester calme...excusez moi... ». Un jeune homme venait de rentrer dans l'hôpital en criant. Ses gestes étaient erratiques et il était à bout de souffle. Supportant à peine sa douleur et sa panique, Derek ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur essayant de faire taire tous les pires scénario que son imagination lui faisait vivre. 

Quelques temps plus tard, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Quand il vit que c'était l'infirmière qui l'avait accueilli il se redressa si vite qu'il en eut presque un vertige. Face à son élan de panique, Mélissa ne tourna pas autour du pot.

« il est toujours au bloc, une côte lui a percé le poumon et il a une hémorragie interne que les chirurgien ont du mal à arrêter...c'est tout ce que je sais. ». elle avait l'air triste et au bout du rouleau.   
Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra en courant l'air paniqué. « excusez moi, je reviens dans un instant », et elle se dirigea vers cet homme et le pris dans ses bras. Il détourna le regard. Même si il se disait fort et à l'abri de toute démonstration de crise de panique, il aurait bien besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour le rassurer ou juste lui tenir compagnie. Il n'était pas aussi solitaire qu'il ne le laissait paraître, c'était juste une carapace, un moyen de se protéger, la laisser se briser serait montrer à tout le monde ses faiblesses. Mais ce soir là, Stiles avait fissuré sa carapace. Il devait aller mieux et continuer à la briser car il avait juste l'impression que son coeur n'était plus qu'une énorme plaie béante et infectée. Il se recroquevilla, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête au creux de ses mains et tenta de se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait pas craquer au milieu d'une salle d'attente pleine. Il commençait à retrouver son calme quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il releva la tête et vit le shériff qui se tenait droit devant lui. Évidemment avec tout ça il n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement...

« vous voulez ma déposition? ». Shériff Stilinski soupira et s'assit en face de lui.

« non. Juste...je sais que c'est vous qui êtes arrivé le premier auprès de lui et je...oh bordel...vous a-t-il parlé? »

Derek esquiva un sourire quand il repensa aux dernières paroles de Stiles avant qu'il replonge dans l'inconscience. Mais devait-il le dire à son père? Il ne pouvait priver son père du soulagement que pouvait être le fait de savoir que Stiles avait autant d'humour que quand il est en pleine forme.

« quand il a repris connaissance, il m'a dit en rigolant qu'il aurait dû mieux écouter la conférence que j'ai donné au lycée puis peu de temps après il m'a invité à manger un bout... »

Le shériff sourit. Cela surpris Derek. « Si j'avais su que j'apprendrais que mon fils avait une préférence pour les hommes dans ce contexte là, je n'y aurais pas cru...je devrais être habitué à ce genre de surprises venant de mon fils! Qu'avez vous répondu? », la curiosité de cet homme le surpris encore plus. « écoutez Derek, ça fait des jours que je n'entends que votre prénom à la maison, tellement que je commençais à avoir des doutes sur la sexualité de mon fils et maintenant j'ai la confirmation, ça ne me dérange absolument pas du moment qu'il est heureux et qu'on ne lui brise pas le coeur! »

Derek rougit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il ne pensait pas avoir autant marqué Stiles au point que son père ait des doutes. Mais si il avait quelqu'un a qui réellement parler, il aurait sûrement fait la même chose que Stiles : parler de lui jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sache un maximum de chose sur lui. « je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, les pompiers sont arrivés et il a perdu connaissance. Je suis resté auprès de lui, mais j'étais trop tétanisé pour lui parler... »

Stilinski fit un mouvement de tête. « je comprends... » et à la grande surprise du shériff, Derek lui répondit à coeur ouvert.

« vous savez, en début de semaine je ne voulais même pas faire cette conférence, c'est mon chef qui me l'a demandé. Quand je suis arrivé au lycée, tous les élèves me regardaient comme si j'allais les arrêter ou les bouffer. Lorsque je suis entré dans la salle où se tenait ma conférence, j'avais la tête baissée et si j'avais pu, je n'aurais même pas relevé la tête. Mais je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir fait car quand je me suis décidé à regardé devant moi, la première chose que j'ai vu c'est votre fils qui me regardait comme si j'étais la réincarnation de son idole. Même quand je devais regarder ailleurs et expliquer telle ou telle chose, je savais, je sentais qu'il ne me lâchait pas du regard et je rêvais que d'une chose : pouvoir faire pareil, le regarder, le suivre partout pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive. Car juste la façon dont il a presque descendu les escaliers en roulant, m'a confirmé qu'il avait tendance à se blesser ou a trébucher à cause de ses pieds...je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le protéger. Puis vendredi matin, Jackson est venu au commissariat avec un ami et j'ai entendu parler d'une soirée spéciale au night club, et de beaucoup d'alcool, du coup j'ai décidé d'aller y faire un tour incognito. Il ne se passait rien. J'ai donc préféré rentrer chez moi. Quand je suis sortit j'ai entendu un bruit au coin de la rue. J'y suis allé. Quatre jeunes partaient en courant, j'allais les poursuivre quand j'ai aperçu des jambes dépassant de derrière une poubelle. J'ai couru vers lui. Ces connards avaient pris soin de le cacher avant de fuir. J'ai fait le maximum pour qu'il soit à l'aise et rassuré mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Si j'étais sorti ne serait-ce que 5 minutes plus tôt rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, j'aurais pu le protéger... »

C'était la première fois que Derek parlait aussi ouvertement de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un autre effet que Stiles avait sur lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que le shériff avait les larmes aux yeux.

« tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Et tu as intérêt à lui répéter tout ça une fois qu'il ira mieux! ».

Le silence retomba dans la salle d'attente. Une bonne demie heure passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Derek en avait assez dit pour au moins des mois. Le silence fut rompu par l'arrivée de Mélissa.

« John, Derek... », les deux en question se levèrent brusquement, impatient mais inquiets, un mélange de sentiments très différent et très désagréable. « Stiles est sorti du bloc. Il est stable. Les docteurs ont réussit à arrêter l'hémorragie et à réparer son poumon. Il a eu 5 côtes cassées, il a le visage tuméfié et on lui a déboité la hanche. Il a d'important hématomes au niveau du dos et de l'abdomen. Mais le pire est passé, il est en salle de réveil en train de faire vivre un enfer aux infirmières. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais une seule personne à la fois. »

Les deux hommes la remercièrent et le shériff la prit dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre que venait de leur indiquer la mère de Scott. Une fois devant la porte, Derek s'arrêta et laissa le père de Stiles y aller en premier. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour essayer de se calmer. Peu de temps après, le shériff Stilinski sortit de la chambre en rigolant. « Ouaip, il va bien! Figures toi qu'il s'en moque que son vieux père soit passé près de l'attaque cardiaque à cause de lui! Non, môsieur veut te voir! ».

Derek était étonné d'entendre ça. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent mais de là à mettre son père dehors? Il s'excusa, gêné de l'attention qu'on lui donnait et entra, plus précipitamment qu'il n'aurait voulu, dans la chambre de Stiles. Il fut horrifié de voir ce si beau visage déformé par les bleus mais rassuré de voir que malgré tout Stiles avait toujours le sourire.

« hey!vous n'avez pas répondu à ma proposition! » était la première chose que Stiles lui dit.

« tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps... » il aurait voulu avoir le ton aussi léger que lui mais les émotions avaient du mal à se dissiper.

« Derek...arrêtez. Je sais ce que vous faites là. Vous êtes en train de culpabiliser. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde. »

« Si j'étais arrivé 5 minutes plus tôt, tu n'en serais pas là. » Derek soupira. 

« ça suffit avec tous ces 'si', si la vie était parfaite ma mère serait encore en vie, si le monde était parfait, vous n'auriez pas perdu votre famille, si, si, si,...on ne peut pas refaire le monde à coup de 'si', on peut juste arrêter de se fustiger et passer à autre chose. Vous m'avez trouvé à temps, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, j'ai aucun 'si' à sortir là. Je n'ai besoin que d'un truc là... ».

Derek l'avait écouté, bouche bée. Comment un si petit être pouvait contenir autant de sagesse? Après tout il avait raison, ça sert à rien de rester bloqué sur le passé. Il regarda Stiles, attendant que ce dernier reprenne la parole.

« j'ai besoin que vous me disiez si vous voudriez ou non manger un bout avec moi un de ces quatre, je doute que vous appréciez le repas donné par l'hôpital... »

«  crois moi Stiles dès que tu sors je t'emmène au resto, je t'emmène où tu veux, mais je ne compte pas te quitter des yeux pour un long moment. J'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie depuis... » il ne continua pas sa phrase, c'était bien trop douloureux d'y repenser et encore plus de le dire. Stiles le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Ca me va. Après tout, autant que vous me gardiez près de vous aussi longtemps que vous pourrez me supporter, vu que j'ai tendance à me faire agresser n'importe quand par n'importe qui ces derniers temps... »

Et par cette phrase (à laquelle Derek répondit par l'affirmative) se fit une promesse à demi mot. Promesse d'un futur ensemble. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles sortit de l'hôpital. Son père lui avait proposé de le ramener chez eux mais Stiles avait refusé, Derek viendrait le chercher. Il l'avait invité au restaurant. Au début Stiles avait refusé, son visage était encore marqué par les coups, mais Derek lui avait assuré qu'il se moquait de ses bleus, qu'il voulait l'emmener au restaurant et montrer à tout le monde que s'il tenait à leur vie, il ne devrait pas s'approcher de lui. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Stiles sentait l'étreinte de Derek se resserrer dès que quelqu'un regardait Stiles bizarrement. Leur soirée se déroula à merveille, ils partagèrent beaucoup de choses y compris leur premier baiser juste avant que Derek ne raccompagne Stiles chez son père. La promesse d'un futur ensemble était encore plus forte.

 

3 mois plus tard, au loft de Derek, des cartons étaient empilés et d'autres arrivaient. Stiles emménageait chez lui. Ils en avaient parlé très peu de temps après leur premier baiser mais Derek avait promis au père de Stiles d'attendre que l'année scolaire soit terminée. C'était le cas depuis la veille, et toutes les affaires de Stiles étaient dispersées dans le loft de Derek, dans leur loft. Ils n'avaient déballé pour le moment que le strict nécessaire, quelques habits, les affaires de toilettes et quelques livres. Le début de leur vie commençait ici.

Aussi longtemps qu'ils furent ensemble, ils ne se disputèrent jamais. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas ils en discutaient jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu. L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre avait résisté à toutes les épreuves, allant de la réapparition de l'oncle totalement fou de Derek, à la disparition de Stiles qui s'était fait enlever par un homme dérangé que son père avait arrêté quelques années auparavant et à l'accident de voiture dont Derek a été victime, manquant de le tuer. Tout ce et tous ceux qui avaient tenté de les séparer n'avaient fait que les rapprocher d'avantage. Ils avaient tenu la promesse. Pendant plus 60 ans ils avaient tenu la promesse. Ils avaient eu un futur ensemble.


End file.
